Power line communications (PLC) include systems for communicating data over the same medium (i.e., a wire or conductor) that is also used to transmit electric power to residences, buildings, and other premises. Once deployed, PLC systems may enable a wide array of applications, including, for example, automatic meter reading and load control (i.e., utility-type applications), automotive uses (e.g., charging electric cars), home automation (e.g., controlling appliances, lights, etc.), and/or computer networking (e.g., Internet access), to name only a few.
Various PLC standardizing efforts are currently being undertaken around the world, each with its own unique characteristics. Generally speaking, PLC systems may be implemented differently depending upon local regulations, characteristics of local power grids, etc. Communications on PLC systems may use Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) signals that comply with a PRIME (Powerline Related Intelligent Metering Evolution), G3, IEEE P1901.2 or other Power Line Communication (PLC) standard, for example. The communication signal may be Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) or Phase Shift Keying (PSK) signals depending on the transmission method. Power line communication systems based on narrowband OFDM (NB-OFDM) are being developed for smart grid technologies. European utilities, such as Iberdrola and Electricité Réseau Distribution France (ERDF), are pioneering the deployment of NB-OFDM PLC systems for advanced metering, such as PRIME and G3, respectively.